Talk about Troublesome Twins
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: A short oneshot story about a little, "date" between Keiichi and Mion. When Shion shows up to ruin it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

* * *

The day starts with a warm shine of the sun in Hinamizawa. The light rays from the shining star brighten the glistening dew, and wake the blooming flowers. Everything is peaceful in the small mountain town. Nothing... could go wrong today.

Keiichi Maebara, a young boy in high school, wakes to his new home in Hinamizawa. Squinting his eyes at the sunlight flowing into his bedroom. He groans a bit, as he gets out of bed and proceeds to slip on his daily clothes. He was glad, since today was Sunday; he had the day off from school.

He waves to his mother as he heads out the door after having breakfast. He walks over to his bike and inspects every inch of it for a bit. "Tire pressure... Perfect!" He says to himself, as he hops on the bike and takes off.

Keiichi rides by Mion's house and hits the brakes, his shoe skids along the ground. She was just getting ready and hops on her bicycle when he arrived.

"So, where are the others?" He asks his green haired friend as she looks over to him.

"They're all busy today. So... I guess it's just the two of us!"

"I guess so!" Keiichi chuckles, "Well, where to? This was your idea."

"Don't worry, I've got the day planned out. Come on!" Mion shouts as she started riding off with the gentle breeze that blew past, Keiichi following behind her.

* * *

Shortly after, they arrived at the library and stepped inside. Keiichi sat at a desk after grabbing a novel about some of the ancient Japanese warlords.

Mion walks up behind him as he turned around to her. "That's a surprise!" He smirks.

"What is?" she asks, holding two books in her hands, the top a supernatural ghost fiction. "The fact I'm reading ghost stories. Why, does it spook you Kei-chan?" She asks laughing a bit.

"No, the fact that you actually read is..." He said, grinning in retaliation.

"There's plenty you don't know about me Kei-chan!" She smirked; the second book in her hand fell to the floor.

Keiichi leaned over and picked it up for her. "What's this...?" He grinned a bit after looking over the cover.

"It's nothing!" She says and snatches the book from him.

He started laughing out loud, "I can't believe you would read a romance novel!"

Mion's face turned pink as she turned away, "I-I'm going to go check these out!"

She walked away as Keiichi kept laughing. Her head was down so she couldn't entirely see where she was going, when she bumped into someone and dropped her books. She picked them up and quickly looked up to apologize to the person, until she found out... it was Shion.

"Trying to get a head up on me, eh Onee-chan?" She smirked at her older sister.

"Don't know what you mean!" Mion scoffs, turning her head away from her younger sister.

"Why don't we make this into a game?" Shion grins, "We'll see which one of us can get Kei-chan to like us first..." Shion didn't actually like Keiichi; she just wants to tease her sister again today.

"No way!" Mion yells at her sister, her face getting red as it twists into a snarl.

"What, afraid of some competition?" Shion challenged her.

"Oh yeah then, you'll see!" Mion challenged back as they both shook hands. Shion grinned and Mion glared back at her.

Mion walked off to check out her two books, as Shion walks up to Keiichi. "Well hey there Kei-chan! How are you?"

"Hey Shion." He said, looking over his shoulder to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I just came to get a book for a school report is all..." She lied, only smiling back at him.

Mion had just checked out her books and was returning, when she glared at her sister. She marched up and grabbed Keiichi's wrist, "Come on we're going!"

His eyes jerked open as she pulled him away from the desk and he shrieked a bit. "What was that all about?" He asked her once they were outside.

"Nothing... I just needed some fresh air. Come on, let's go by the river and catch a breather." Mion replied, stepping back on her bike as Keiichi followed her without question.

* * *

They arrive down by the river that cuts across the town of Hinamizawa. They sat at the bank tossing stones in the water as they skipped along and made ripples in the water.

"You okay?" Keiichi asks as he turned to her. "Is it about Shion?"

Mion flicks another stone across the water keeping quiet. She was still angry at her sister trying to show her up.

"Come on Mion! Answer me!" Keiichi shouts, he started getting a little angry himself.

Mion rose from her spot, she turned away and walked off a bit. "I'll be back." She says to him in a low tone.

Shion, who was hiding behind a tree near the river, held a bag in her hand as she glanced over to Keiichi. She crept out of her spot. She grins to herself because she had dressed herself up just like her sister. "Kei-chan!" She yells to him as she runs over.

"Huh?!" He jerks around and sees what seems to be Mion.

"I'm sorry about earlier... I just needed a catch of fresh air." She says as she apologizes to the boy. "I'm fine now though!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean anyway? I'm not much in the mood for one of your tricks!" He replies as he turns away from her.

"Oh nothing. Come on, I have a special place I want to take you!" Shion yells as she grabs Keiichi's wrist and drags him off.

Mion returned from getting some alone time, she notices that Keiichi, and their bikes are gone. "What the hell?!" She yells but she notices the bad sat on the ground as she walks over and sees Shion's normal clothes inside it. She becomes infuriated once again as she takes off, following the bike tracks.

* * *

A little later Shion and Keiichi arrive in front of a restaraunt. They stop and park their bikes as Keiichi looks up at the sign.

"Huh?!" He says looking confused.

"What's wrong Kei-chan?" Shion says turning to him.

"The Angel Mort?! Why here?!"

"Why not? There food isn't that bad!"

"It's not that it's just... Never mind..."

"Well, come on!" Shion says grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside.

Mion catches up and sees the two bikes in the rack. She stops and leans over to catch her breath. "Dammit you little rat!" She yells cussing out her sister under her own breath. She runs to the window and looks in as the other two sit down at a booth.

Keiichi keeps quiet a bit as he overlooks the menus.

"Can't decide eh? Well just keep looking; I've got to go to the bathroom for a minute!" Shion says as she runs off.

Keiichi sits there thinking to himself as he sets the menu down, _"She's been acting different since she took off..."_He glances out the window to see the late afternoon sky as he catches a glance of Mion outside. "Huh?!" He looks over by the bathrooms as sees Shion walking in as he looks back out the window and sees nobody there. "What the hell?!"

Mion walks inside the restaurant with a glare on her face. She calms down a bit and walks over to where Keiichi was.

"That was quick..." He says as he sets his menu down. "What's with the bag? You didn't have it earlier."

"Huh?" She asks and quickly finds an answer, "Oh, it's nothing. Let's just hurry up!"

"We just got here though, what's the hurry?"

"I just... don't want to be around people right now!"

Shion walks out of the bathroom and smirks when she sees her older sister. "Well, look who's taking charge!" She says as she grins, sneaking down and running to the booth behind them as she grabs her bag from under the other table.

Keiichi smiles a bit at Mion who looks over her own menu, he was trying to lighten the mood some. As Shion stood up, Keiichi saw her.

"What the hell is that?!" Keiichi yells out loud.

"What's what?" Mion asks, setting her menu down.

"That!" He yells and points behind her.

"Hmm?" Mion looks behind herself and sees nothing. "Jeez, you're acting weird Kei-chan."

_"You're the one who's acting weird."_ He says in his mind.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this right now. Let's get out of here and head somewhere quieter." She says standing up and walking out.

Keiichi sighs some; he had no real reason to argue so he follows behind her.

* * *

It was getting late as they returned to the village, they were both tired so they walked instead of riding their bikes home.

Shion had to run to catch up with them. She wasn't going to give up on her little plan yet.

"You know..." Keiichi started to say.

"Hmm?" Mion said as she looked at him.

"I think I know why you've been acting so strangely." He grins a bit as he looks at her.

"Oh, and what's that? Do you honestly think you can figure me out Kei-chan?"

"Oh let's see... The day alone, the romance novel, you acted strange when Shion was around, plus the fact that no matter where we go you just want to be alone somewhere... it all comes together."

"How so? What could it all mean then Kei-cha..."

The two bikes fell to the dirt path below them as Keiichi kissed Mion before she finished her sentence. Mion's face turned pink as she kept quiet only enjoying the moment for the time being.

"Oh no! I'm not done yet!" Shion says under her breath as she runs up. She had dressed back into her normal clothes before she tried to catch up with Keiichi and Mion. As she runs she trips over her own feet and falls face first onto the path, she looks at the two and smiles. "Well Onee-chan.. Looks like you've finally blossomed into a woman!"


End file.
